Journey Throughout Kanto! Vs. Cubone
Previous: None Next: Route 2 Disaster! Team Rocket Appears! Vs. Ekans Journey Throughout Kanto! Vs. Cubone ''is the first episode of the series, ''Pokémon Chronicles: Adventure In Kanto!. Story '' This is the story of a trainer named Jason, who has been chosen for a great prophecy that waited for many years. The prophecy is about to come...'' In Viridian City, a famous professor walked to the entrance to the Pokemon Center. Beside him, stood a young girl about 11 years old. She had bright orange eyes and long brown hair. She wore a lab coat similar to the professor. Girl: Professor Oak? Why are we here? Professor Oak: Dear Amy, we are here for my mail. My new Pokédexs should be inside. As soon as the professor said that, he walked straight inside with his assistant, Amy following after him. The inside of the Pokemon Center was aircon, filled with people and Pokémon. Oak walked to a lady in a counter and started chatting with her about something. The lady nodded and took out 2 small evelopes that probably contained the Pokédexs. The professor thanked the lady and walked straight outside only to be greeted by two people in black uniforms with the letter R on their shirts. Mysterious Man 1: Hello Professor, hehe, would you mind giving those to us? Professor Oak: Look, who ever you are I am not going to gi-ack! (Gets bitten by a rattata on the leg) Professor Oak dropped the Pokédex on the floor which the mysterious people took. Just then, Amy came out with a shocked expression. The two men quickly made a run for it with their rattats following behind. ???: Bonemerang Now! Just then, a bone came out of nowhere hitting the legs of the two men, making them drop the Pokédex they stole and groaned in pain. The bone came swing back to a Cubone, which had a wristband on his hand that wielded the bone. Cubone: Cube! ???: Good job! Now, you Rockt grunts better leave! Rocket Grunts: Never! The Rocket grunts shouted for their Rattats to attack. The charged forward with a tackle. Fortuantely, the unknown trainer's Cubone dodged their tackles easily and used headbutt one on of the Rattats, making it tumble backwards. The Rattata got back up again, agitated and charged foward with a bite. It bit Cubone which affected it, but Cubone took his bone and used bone club on the Rattata and it fainted. The other Rattata came foward and used a tackle, but Cubone jumped over it and used bonemeraang knocking out the Rattata in one hit. Amy & Professor Oak; Impressive. Rocket Grunts: Grr! Will win next time! And now you're under Team Rocket's hitlist! The grunts returned their Rattatas in their Pokeballs and left empty-handed. The unknown trainer picked up the Pokédex and handed it to Oak, but Oak just took one. Professor Oak: No, I want you to take the Pokédex umm... Jason: The name is Jason, professor. Professor Oak: Jason, I have a request for you. Jason: What is it? (Pets Cubone on the head while listening to professor's request) After explaining things, Jason look determined. Jason: Of course professor! Professor Oak: Thank you Jason! But, I think you're going to need somebody to keep company. (Looks at Amy) Go get a new set of clothes once you reach the other city. Amy nodded and went to Jason's side. Jason look a bit terrified, going on a girl he didn't know. End Scene. The scene now goes to the entrance of Route 2, where Professor Oak waves good-bye to Jason and his traveling companion, Amy. Professor Oak: Good bye Jason! Take care of Amy! Jason: Yeah sure I will professor! Amy: Yeah, take care professor! The two head towards Route 2, where Jason will begin filling the Pokédex will all sorts of Pokémon information. When suddenly, Amy screams worridely. Jason: What's wrong Amy/ Amy: My bag, it's missing! It had my pokeballs for capturing and a very special Pokeball inside! The Rocket grunts might have stolen them! Jason looks shocked after hearing what Amy said and dashes off towards Route 2, where he thought the Rocket grunts may be hiding. Amy scrams after Jason and together they start the search for Amy's bag that contains the Pokeballs for capturing and a very special Pokeball. End Of Story.